Falling Hard
by fangirlingeverysecond
Summary: Isabel Scott is another girl from District 4. What happens if she gets reaped? Will she fall in love with the capitol's playboy? Or a certain career?She can't fall in love with two people. Who will she choose? Maybe there will be a new girl who sparks the rebellion, or even Isabel herself. Love is in the air, but so is blood... After all, it is the games.. and no one truly gets out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, II really like Cato and Finnick so I decided to put them both in a fanfiction together. Of course Cato will come a little later on, but for now there is Finnick :D I hope you enjoy it and review ? I just want to make sure that people are actually reading it, and I am not doing it for nobody ! I thought this chapter would be a bit longer, but ehhh it wasn't ! So review.. Enjoy and that is pretty much it ! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES... Although, I wish I did ! I think we all do. Haha**

**Ok here it is ...**

_Falling Hard_

_Chapter 1_

My name is Isabel Scott. I live in District 4, and today is my birthday. People dread this day because it also has the _other_ name. Reaping Day.

I heard knocking on my door. It was probably either my sister or my mother. "Isabel, you have to get dressed for the reaping, mother is already stressed and she doesn't need you to make it worse." That was Adrina, my younger sister. She is twelve years old, and this is her first time going to the Reaping.

I heard her footsteps, indicating she was leaving, but then they turned around. I heard her stop outside my door. "Happy Birthday Bell", she said in a softer tone. I smiled. I finally managed to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I scrubbed my body and hair very well. After I was done, I went to my room and saw a beautiful emerald green dress laid out. I put the silky dress on. My mother came in dressed in a faded blue dress. She looked tired and sick, but I know she is just worried.

"Isabel, let me do your hair", said my mother in a raspy voice. I nodded and went over to her. She told me to sit down on the chair. Her delicate fingers weaved through my hair braiding it. She was finished sooner than I had wished. "You look beautiful", she paused," and happy birthday, my dear", and with that she left. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong.

I walked down the creaky stairs. I reached the kitchen where my mother and sister patiently waited. I went to the only mirror in our house, which is the kitchen for some reason. I looked stunning, but most importantly, I felt stunning.

"We must go now Isabel," said my mother. I sighed knowing I could never escape the games. I followed my mother and sister out the door of my house, hoping, wishing, I would come back and see it again. We walked down the barren road to get to the reaping.

We reached, and the peacekeeper pricked my finger. I was identified and sent to my age group of fifteen. I looked at my surroundings. I saw my sister. She looked pale. It didn't surprise me. I felt bad for her... I gave her a thumbs up, wanting to cheer her up. She smiled faintly. I looked up onto the stage and so our escort, Sephranina. Ugh, the Capitol look. Purple wig, colorful clothes...

"Welcome, welcome, District 4 to the reaping of those lucky two men and women representing us. Let us now take a look at the Capitol video," she said. I scoffed. Stupid.. I looked up and saw a pair of sea green/blue eyes staring at me with interest. Those eyes belonged to the one and only Finnick Odair.

He looked and looked at me. Finnick Odair. The capitol's playboy, every girl's dream guy, and the Hunger Games victor and mentor.

"Instead of ladies first, let us start with the men", said Sephranina. She went over to the bowl currently holding our District 4boy tribute. She picks one.

"Ian Summer", she said in an annoyingly high pitched voice. A well built boy, maybe sixteen. He held his head high and did not show any fear, well at least if he had any.

"Congratulations, now for the girl tribute to complete our reaping," said Sephranina. Oh god, how scared I was! The moment we have all been wanting to get over with. I took a deep breath. She walked over to the girl's bowl, walking in her ridiculously high heels. She swirled her hand around and picked one. Just like that, picking a life that could die, and I hope it wasn't me.

"Isabel Scott", she said, That was my life. The only one I had. Mine. I took a deep breath. I heard my mom's strangled sobs and my sister's cries. I walked up onto the stage and stood next to Ian.

"Now, now let's shake hands," said Sephranina. "Our District 4 tributes". no one clapped.

I was ushered off stage, and into the Justice Building. I couldn't believe it. I was now fighting for my life. I will never see my family... my friends... again. I am certain.

**Ahhh... How did you like it? Well I hope you did! Please review! I know this chapter was very short and maybe boring, but I promise. It will get a lot better and a lot longer ! OK.. so I hope I get some reviews from you guys ! I will update soon.. it all depends. OK bye for now ! Hope to here from you :D**

**-fangirlingeverysecond**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second Chapter ! I hope you like it ! I only got one review ! :( But then I got three favorites and follows.. But here is the next chapter ! Please review ! Cato will be in the next chapter ! But for now...enjoy!**

**OK so... I don't won the Hunger Games or anything. **

I was crying. My mother and sister rushed into the room and held me tight. I cried into my mother's shoulder.

"It's okay sweetheart", she stroked my hair soothingly. I lifted my head from her shoulder, and looked at her She smiled." You have the eyes of your father sweet girl ", My father died when I was two. His fishing boat had sunk mysteriously.

"Bell, I know you can do this. You have to win... for me... for us. Promise me Bell", said Adrina. I sniffled and nodded. The door opened and my mother and sister were told to go. They gave one last glance at me and left. i knew i wouldn't get anymore visitors.

The peacekeeper escorted me to the train, where all the people were waiting, including Finnick Odair. Everyone watched me intensely. Ugh... I was about to burst, why are they staring at me ?!

"Find something interesting?" I snapped. Finnick looked amused. The others looked shocked.

"Manners!"screeched Sephranina. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table next to Ian. He smiled at me.

"So.. What are we going to eat this fine evening?" I asked with my voice dripping in sarcasm. As on cue, the avoxes brought in several plates and dishes filled with foods of all kind. My moth watered at the site of this, considering I had no breakfast. I grabbed a plate and was about to give myself food, when everyone gave me a confused expression.

"What?" I asked, Sephranina sighed and shooed the avoxes away.

"That's what avoxes are for", I shrugged and said," Well, I have hands, I am sure I can manage". I gave her a fake smile.

Finnick's face was rally red. He was trying to suppress his laughter, but failed... dearly. His laugh was contagious. I,myself, even smiled. I dug in, getting all the food on my plate. I felt satisfied.

"So are we going to talk strategy and stuff?" I asked in a bored tone. I mean, not that anyone would be excited really.

"Someone is eager to get started", replied Finnick. I glared at him, while he gave me one of his dazzling smiles.

I had to admit. He was gorgeous! No, I can't get distracted. Wow, what a think to say. My eyes traveled to his arms. Muscles... Muscles.. I think Finnick noticed because he smirked.

"Well, if we aren't going to talk about it. I might as well go look at the competition," I say. I get up and leave the table and go sit on the sofa. The reapings were on. I felt the cushion sink, which meant someone was sitting beside me. I looked up and saw Ian. I was glad it wasn't Finnick or else I would have been a bloody mess. Not that I like him or anything. NO! Stop it !

Ian turned his attention to the T.V. as did I. The tributes were strong. Like the ones from District two... well the guy actually. His striking pale blue eyes. they were cold, as if they show no sympathy. Emotion. And for the first time... District Twelve had its very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen ! She volunteered for her little sister.

The reapings finished . Finnick came and sat across from the sofa we were sitting on. He looked at me and then at Ian before saying anything.

"You guys have competition", Finnick said, finally breaking the silence. I laughed. I looked at ian. He looked as confused as Finnick did.

"Already trying to scare your tributes Finnick?" I asked cooly. Finnick didn't seem to care and ignore my question. He waved Mags, the 70 year old district 4 female mentor, over.

"Alright, well let's start with Ian. What weapons can you use?" asked Finnick clasping his hands together and leaning forward from his chair.

"Well I can swim"- I cut him off " He is the best" I said. Finnick seemed pleased with that.

"As I was saying, I can swim and I am pretty decent with spears, knives, and I am okay with swords." Finnick nodded in approval and turned towards me.

"And you my dear, what can you do?" He asked.

I laughed and my response was " What can't I do?" I expected or at least hoped someone to laugh. Nope. Nobody did. I sighed in defeat.

" I can swim, use knives, um... actually I am really good with bow and arrows, and I am excellent with a trident", I said.

"Like really good, as in Finnick Odair good?" he asked with a smile. Mags playfully slapped him on his arm. "What?" Finnick complained

I smiled and said," No, not Finnick Odair good, I am better", Finnick pretended to look hurt.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked dramatically. I stood up and laughed.

"I must go now. I need sleep, to rest for Odair's challenge. Farewell!" I laughed again and walked down the hallway. I finally stopped at a door that had Isabel printed on it.

I walked in. I gasped. It was beautiful. I knew the capitol's rooms would be like this,but still. The room was painted a nice shade of blue. It was relaxing and calming. I flopped on the white bed.

I decided to take a shower then go to bed. I stripped off my clothes and then went into the shower. There were too many buttons, but I finally settled on a lemon scent. I stepped out of the shower and put a towel around me. I walked into the room and found some blue silk pajamas. I put them on and climbed into bed. I soon drifted off into sleep.

I woke up suddenly. I looked at the clock next to my bed. _12:02 A.M. _I groaned. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I tiptoed out into the hallway stumbling slightly. I finally saw a light. It was the tv. It was on. I saw a figure sitting on the couch. I slowly made my way closer. It was Finnick. He sensed me and turned around. I saw a knife beside him. I backed away. He ruffled his hair with his hands.

"Sorry, still feel like I am in the arena. You can never be too careful", he said. I smiled slightly. He sat down and I sat next to him.

" What are you watching?" I looked at him. He looked at me.

"The Hunger Games, mine." he said. I gave him a confused look. I notice he was feeling uncomfortable. I let it go. Instead, I watched it with him. I should get to know him better I thought.

"Finnick?", I said.

"Hm..", He said looking at me. He was soo good-looking.

"Tell me about yourself" He laughed and said. " Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, anything really". The rest of the night we talked. We were finally about to end the night.

"Well, we should get some sleep. We will be arriving soon", said Finnick

I nodded and yawned. I was about to turn around, but Finnick grabbed my hand. I turned around. "There is something different about you Isabel." he said.

"What? That I am not in love with you... haha yeah sorry Finnick" I said. Thank god ! He doesn't know that I like him.

He chuckled. He gave me a soft smile. Damn, he was so handsome. His bronze hair.. sea green hair.

Before I knew it, his soft lips were placed on mine for only a second, leaving me wanting more. Oh god ! Oh no ! It's the freaking Hunger Games, and you are over here falling in love! Great !

"Goodnight Finnick", I said. I walked into my bedroom and crawled into bed. I fell asleep fast... thinking about Finnick Odair.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! I hope you enjoyed it. Will update soon! Review please...**

**Okayyyy bye!**

**-fangirlingeverysecond **


	3. Chapter 3 Daring Enough?

**Hiii ! This is the third chapter finally ! Yay ! So... I got a review, actually it was two ( the same ones) saying that I to pick whether Isabel was going to be with Finnick or Cato! And I really like them both, and it will be hard to decide for me. Would you guys rather it be Isabel/Cato~Isabel/Finnick~or, or Isabel/Cato/Finnick? Tell me what you think ! Thank you for all who looked at my story ,favorited,followed, and reviewed! It means the world to me.**

_**I do not own the Hunger Games**_

_Chapter three ~ Daring Enough ?_

"Wake up, wake up! We have a big, big day!" yelled Sephranina, while coming into my room. I groaned and found the closest thing near me, which was a pillow and threw it at her. "Oh stop it! Wake up ! Finnick, Mags, and Ian are already up".

I sat up immediately. Finnick ! What happened last night? Shit, oh shit, oh my shit ! We kissed last night. I groaned ag_ain. _I climbed out of the messy bed, and went into the shower.

I heard Sephranina call," We will arrive in the capitol in a couple of hours". After I finished showering, I put on a pair of white jeans and a silver blouse. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Dark brown hair, green eyes, tannish skin, and messed up hair. I combed my hair with my fingers, and put it into a ponytail. I went to where everyone was having breakfast. I sat in the only open seat, next to Finnick. I glanced at him. He was looking at his food pushing it around with his fork. My cheek turned red in embarrassment.

I grabbed a plate and ate bacon, eggs, and something so delicious called waffles ! I swallowed it down with some orange juice.

"Ok guys, here is the plan. We arrive in the Capitol in about two hours. The rest of the Districts will arrive a bit later. Your prep team will get you ready for the chariot rides. My advice is to not fight against them, this will get you sponsors", commented Finnick in a serious tone. Only one things was bothering me, why was Finnick acting this why?

i got up from the table abruptly, which resulted in the table to shake. I stormed out and went into my room. I slammed the door shut. I paced around my room. How could I think about someone, especially when I might.. no will.. die !

There was a knock on the door. I opened it. It was Ian. I was relieved. "Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded my head. He sat down on the bed. " Are you okay?"

I sighed, " There has just been a lot going on". He seemed to understand.

"Well if you need a friend, you always have me", he said grinning. I smiled at his sweetness.

"Ian..I.. thank you"

"Of course, that is what friends are for!" he said. I have a problem letting people in too easily, but I felt like I could trust him. I told everything that had happened.

"So you and finnick kissed each other?" he said wiggling his eyebrow. I laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Not helping!"

"Okay, okay. Well you haven't exactly had the best time here. We'll talk later", he said. I nodded my head. He was just about to leave when he turned around. "Oh and happy late birthday !" I smiled. I ran over to him and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first, but then hugged me left. I was so happy to get that off my chest. The moment had to be ruined my Sephranina.

"We are going to be there in thirty minutes, at least look presentable," she said. I rolled my eyes. I went to the bathroom and took my hair out of the ponytail and combed it again. I decided to leave it down. It was already straight but curled slightly at the bottom. I dabbed a little lipstick on, and put some blush on. I changed my outfit to something a little fancier. I put on a white,lacy top with turquoise pants with a brown belt. I looked presentable, even though I was going to be there for like 10 minutes. I have to start acting serious about this.

I went out and saw everyone there. Ian was looking out the window. I walked over towards him. I looked out, but all I saw was darkness. I assumed we were going through a tunnel. Then the light came, we were officially in the Capitol. Ian started to wave at the crazed fans chanting "Ian" or "Isabel" a lot were even saying "Finnick". I slowly started to wave towards them. "Good start" said Finnick approaching the door.

"Off the train everyone, we have some serious work to do!" exclaimed Sephranina. We got off the train. I was blinded with flashing lights. I stumbled. Someone caught me. Damn it! Finnick Caught me !

"Thanks" I said rather bluntly. Finnick nodded slightly and continued to wave and smile at the crowd. At least half of them fainted. I silently laughed and kept walking with Ian right beside me. I waved a couple of times, and blew a kiss or two. We finally made it through the crowd. My prep team ushered me into a room. They were all very colorful. Their names were Leaboro,Milli, and Rae. I hadn't met my main stylist yet. They plucked, waxed, bathed, and put these weird liquid things on me. I grunted as they waxed more hair off of me.

"Sorry, it's just that you are so hairy !" squeaked Mill.

"In District 4 we don't spend our time worrying about how we look, or the latest fashion. We spend most of our lives supporting our families, and trying our best to keep people we love from getting reaped. So excuse me if I don't look perfect", I snapped. Milli, Leaboro, Rae, and the main stylist who just walked in looked shocked. Titus, my main stylists, shooed the others out.

"Hello, my name is Titus, and I am your stylist. I understand what you are going through is very traumatic, but if you want to win, you will have to cooperate." Titus had a very deep voice. He actually looked very normal. He had reddish/brownish hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and was tall. He was kind of attractive. I nodded my head slowly.

"Would you stand up and take your robe off please?" he asked. I obliged. He circled me. "Hm... very good. You are beautiful ! This year I have decided to go beyond imagination. I hope you aren't scared of sea creatures." My moth was open. He left the room, and the other three came on and got my makeup and hair done.

Milli was in charge of my nails, which she shaped them and painted them an ocean blue. Leaboro was in charge of my hair. And Rae was in charge of my makeup. Leaboro straightened my hair but curled it at the bottom. He then gathered my hair and placed it on my shoulder. He then sprayed it with something, which kept it in place. He added diamonds to my hair. Rae kept my makeup simple. She added some pinkish/reddish lipstick. I had a little blush. Then Titus came in with my outfit. "Don't look".

I closed my eyes. "Open" he said. I was in a beautiful ocean blue dress with several gems such as topaz,diamonds, and star sapphire covering it. The dress was very heavy, it felt like water was in the dress somehow. Then I noticed that at the end of the dress there were little holes surrounding it. I gasped. He smiled. "So I assume you know. When I press this button-" he showed me a button"water will spray out from your dress, basically you will look like you are floating on water. He then grabbed a bucket. Inside were little starfish. He placed them on my dress, and then he added pearl necklace. When I looked in the mirror, the person I saw no longer looked like Isabel Scott. She was much more powerful,stronger, and beautiful.

"It's beautiful", I said still in awe. Just then Finnick, Ian, and Mags came in. Finnick's moth dropped all the way to the floor. Even Ian's mouth was like that. Mags stood there with a proud smile. Mags finally broke the silence,"Darling, you look absolutely beautiful. Come, the chariots are about to go". I looked at Ian, he was dressed in silky blue pants with a net draped over him and a trident in his hand. He looked handsome. I slowly walked towards the chariot. Titus helped me into the chariot and Ian's stylist, Laruse, wished him luck. Finnick then said,"Excellent, remember wave and smile. They will love you".

I grabbed Ian's hand and the chariot started to move. I quickly saw District One, which costumes didn't look different from last years. District two was dressed as gladiators. District three also didn't look much different. As soon as we came out the crowd was screaming, I felt like I was about to go deaf. Literally. Then Titus, I assumed, pressed the button. The noise level rose louder, if that is possible. I looked up and saw me and Ian. we did look like we were floating on water. I waved and blew kisses to the chariot came to a stop. I then saw District twelve come out! They were on fire. The noise level was still the same, but our costumes were something to talk about. Snow gave the speech he always does. I hopped off. I got congratulated, but I felt a pair of eyes stare at me. I turned around. It was District two boy tribute. he smirked. i quickly turned my head. We all went into our rooms. We had a quick dinner and I changed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I headed up to the roof. I went over t the railing, what if I jumped? Wouldn't that be so much easier?

"There is a force field", someone said behind me. I turned around a came face-to-face with the one and only... district two boy tribute. I didn't like the way he stood near me. I felt scared. Be strong Isabel. Don't show them you are weak.

I gave a low growl at him. He seemed to laugh at that. He had a nice laugh. No stop it ! "What? You couldn't sleep either?" I asked with a bit of annoyance. He shook his head. "Oh really, I thought you would get the most sleep with the comfort of knowing you get to kill innocent children soon." I spit out. He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are... something special water girl", he said. I nearly chocked. Water girl ? Seriously, that is so lame..

"Special is good", I stated. He came closer to me, but I held my head high and stood still. This would intimidate most people, yeah he intimated me, but I had to be strong.

"And you aren't frightened of me", he added. I snorted "What am I supposed to be?" I asked. He gave a low chuckle. I shivered, it was cold out and I was to stupid to get a jacket. Cato rolled his eyes, and took of his jacket and put it on me. "I am fine", I said. I shrugged it off me, but he put it back on. I scoffed. We stood there in silence for a while.

"It's late. You should get some sleep, four", he said. I nodded. I took of his jacket and handed it back to him. He pushed it back towards me. "Keep it"

I laughed lightly. "Goodnight two", I said.

"It's Cato", He told me.

"I know, you just have to call me by my real name first", I said while giggling a little.

"Whatever", He said

"Night two", I teased

"Goodnight Is-" he stopped himself "Four"

**My hands hurt ! Sorry for the grammar, but I just got tired. I hope you liked it ! Remember to review ! Whether you want it to be**

**~Cato/Isabel**

**~Finnick/Isabel**

**~Cato/Finnick/Isabel**

**Thanks! Bye guys!**

**-fangirlingeverysecond**


	4. PLEASE READ

School sucks ! It really does ! I have been so busy with homework. It is the second week of school and we are piled with projects, tests (I have three tomorrow), and homework EVERYDAY ! I promise I will update this week for those of you who are reading :D! Sorry again!

-fangirlingeverysecond


End file.
